


Kissing in the Rain

by My_LittleCorner



Series: Asset Out of Containment: A series of one shots/solos [8]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen Fluff, F/M, Island Clawen fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Pre-Jurassic World AU, rain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {One shot}Pre-JW fluff, because the prompt of Clawen kissing in the rain sounded like something cute to write.





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my editor in Chief.

It was crazy how little rain it took to have people run around to fInd a place to stay dry. Main Street looked like an anthill going mad, hundreds of guests fleeing off the streets, finding a store or a restaurant to take shelter in.  

Rain would often start falling on Isla Nublar with little to no warning, the sky letting a couple of thunders roar against the volcano in the far north side of the island, clouds covering the blue clear sky.

It was the moment Claire felt a drop running down her freckles that she looked up, her iPhone still against her ear. “I’ll call you back.” She hung up and hurried her step to the nearest roofed area, finding a decent spot against the window just outside Winston’s. 

People started pushing through, instinctively making her hold onto the person next to her, so she could keep her balance. It was pouring by then, water running down the street into the drains, leaving her heels completely drenched. 

Owen licked his lips and smiled to himself when he realized who was standing next to him, holding onto his bicep while trying to prevent her shoes from getting damaged. 

He had heard many things about the operations manager of the park: she was fierce and determined, not to mention extremely beautiful. He cleared his throat and offered a cheeky smile before teasing her. “Do you need help with your purse, darling?” 

Claire looked up from her feet and blushed, feeling how comfortable her fingers were around his arm. She slid them off, his skin missing their warmth already. 

“I’m sorry.” She offered before she fixed her jacket and cleared her throat. 

He laughed and shook his head. “Anytime.” 

Claire pursed her lips. “So what they say about you it’s true, huh?” 

“What’s that? That I’m extremely handsome and charming? Why, yes.” He smiled down. 

“Yes, exactly that.” She chuckled and shook her head. 

“The word on the street has you figured out all wrong, though.” He casually looked away, trying to find a better place to wait for this rain to pass. 

“A mean green witch who melts in water?” She curved an eyebrow. She knew what people thought of her, even when everything was said behind her back. 

He shrugged. 

“Alright then.” She looked away.

“Do you?” He asked casually. “Melt in water?”

She found his eyes and shook her head.

He looked up, watching those thick heavy raindrops as they fell down; there was no sign of them stopping anytime soon. “Well, Miss Dearing, would you like to go jumping puddles with me?” 

“Wha—” She felt him guide her to the edge of the little roof they were under. 

“We will get soaked, but it will be the best fun you’ve had in your life!” He smiled. “And it will get you back to your office.” 

Claire pursed her lips and looked around. She did have a meeting in an hour, and she was just wasting time there. 

Owen was the first one to step out of the roof, his hair and his body getting soaked in seconds, his white shirt hugging his strong muscles. He motioned for Claire to step out, his hand waiting for her. 

She hesitated for a second and slowly reached out, feeling him pull her into the rain and laugh. He started hopping about, avoiding the big puddles of rain and the small rivers running down the street. 

Claire was looking down at her feet as she took smaller steps, feeling the cold rain wash down her hair, her clothes completely glued to her flesh. She was biting on her nails, occasionally looking up to see the path Owen was taking. He was already halfway to the building.

The redhead took a misstep, but was quick to hold on a chair and avoid slipping down on her butt. It was her scream that made Owen turn around to make sure she was okay. 

He laughed, watching her jump around, skipping the puddles and almost going in circles. “You are already wet, c’mon!” He motioned with his head: she had nothing to lose.

He found his hazel eyes captivated by that woman, she looked like the most innocent creature on the planet under the rain; water melted ice, after all. 

She looked up and let her eyes make contact with his. She smiled, mirroring the one he was displaying. Claire blushed and looked away. 

Owen pushed his hair back, and after taking a deep breath he started walking back to her. Unpredictable weather called for unpredictable actions: he was letting his instincts guide him, control him. 

Drops of rain were dripping from the tip of his nose and his eyelashes were heavy. He didn’t stop walking until his body was pressed against hers, his finger tilting her chin up, and his lips kissing hers without remorse. He hugged her from her waist and lifted her up as she kissed him back, her legs bending until her heels almost touched her backside. 

It was like they had been waiting a lifetime to feel a kiss like that one. There was nothing overrated about kissing under the rain. She let her lips taste his lower one, her arms hugging his neck while he kept her up mid-air. 

After a second, he let her stand back on the ground. They were quiet, holding hands and heading to the other side. Claire giggled, feeling him sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style. He started running, smiling at the sound of her laugh. 

“Thank you.” She nodded once her feet were back on the ground and they had reached the Innovation Center. 

Owen nodded, a little out of breath, holding the door open for her. She stepped in and smiled his way. He smiled back, and rubbing his neck, he turned around and started running to the nearest monorail station. 

Claire went back to her office. She took her shoes off and fetched a towel so she could start drying her hair and then change for her next meeting. She couldn’t stop smiling to herself, blushing. That kiss sure had come out of nowhere, and from a stranger at that. She was trying to figure out how the need to slap him across the face had never come to her. 

She looked out the window, watching the streets completely empty. Claire almost never acted on instinct, but she couldn’t get the way he’d held her and kissed her out of her mind. 

She threw the towel on the couch and didn’t even bother with her heels. She had to go find him, not sure what she’d say or do, but she had to see him again. 

Claire rested her hand on her belly, trying to control the butterflies awakening. She turned the knob around and found him standing there, dripping down to the rug. 

“Hi...” He smiled; he was about to knock on her door. He’d figured out he would know what to say or what to do once he saw her again.

“Hey...” She smiled softly, stepping closer and feeling his hands on her waist, pulling her closer for a kiss. 

She closed her eyes and let her lips move gently against his. Her hands rested on his wet chest. They exchanged a smile against their lips, pulling away for a second of air. 

Claire curled her fingers around the soaked fabric of his shirt, and pressing their foreheads together, she took a couple of steps back, pulling him into her office. 


End file.
